Little Girls
by Ryuu Soba
Summary: Little Girls didn't start wars. Little Girl's didn't Murder. She was no Little Girl. She was a Woman. How much of a difference is there between a Woman and a Little Girl? AmeldaAnzu
1. One

Amelda sneered at the young woman before him. His steel eyes met her blue in a fiery challenge. _This girl has some nerve. "_Get out of the way, Little Girl. I don't have any interests in fighting children." His only objective was Kaiba, and he'd be damned if this girl would block his path of revenge.

The girl's eyes shimmered with anger at his comment. "I'm no child!" she protested. "And your dead wrong if you think I'll stand by and let you get to my friends!"

His sneer widened. "I don't think Kaiba counts as a friend, Little Girl. Now get out of the way." His hands gripped the handles of his motorcycle tightly in impatience. _I'm running out of time! Master Dartz has only given me a half hour to find Kaiba; and I can't find Kaiba with this little brat in the way! _

The girl stepped forward, much to his disgust and it was then that he noticed the duel disk strapped to her upper arm. "You can't be serious. You think you can beat me Little Girl? You don't stand a chance against me." She wouldn't dare. She couldn't!

The girl tilted her chin defiantly and set her deck into the machine. "Then prove it, Sword Boy! You better think twice if you think I'm going to let my friends down."

Amelda growled darkly in his throat and slide off his motorcycle and readied his own duel disk. "All right Little Girl, when I take your soul you won't have anyone to blame but yourself." Another soul for the Orichalkos, he could not refuse the duel.

The girl shot him a nasty look. "Please, you can't handle _my_ soul."

She drew her hand and looked down at it. She seemed pleased with her hand as she broke into a large grin. "Alright Sword Boy, get ready to meet-Skelengel!" A cupid like monster appeared on her side of the field and Amelda nearly bit his tongue in shock and outrage.

The girl continued with a smirk. "My Skelengel has a special ability, when I summon him I can draw one card from my deck." She drew as she spoke. "And that card is, Silver Bow and Arrows. And when I attach it to my Skelengel his attack and defense points are raised by 300! I'll also place one card down and end my turn!"

Amelda sneered again, this time at the monster. "That little fairy won't stand a chance, Little Girl. You should have attacked while you had the chance." he drew from his deck and smirked. "Now allow me to show you what a real monster looks like. I'll summon, Kinetic Soldier in attack mode!"

The blue machine monster appeared on his side of the field, its attack points already dwarfed Skelengel's. The girl began to sweat; he smirked and shrugged while holding his hands out to the side. "I'll give you a chance though, so I'll place one card down and end my turn."

_Twenty seven minutes._

The girl was nervous. Her hand shook as she drew another card. "All right!" her voice was suddenly excited, and her excitement annoyed him.

"The power of friendship prevails!" she gushed and Amelda fought the urge to cover his ears. "I'll summon Petit Angel in attack mode and I'll play Elf's Light! With this my Skelengel's attack points go through the roof! All the way up to 1600 points! Now attack his Kinetic Soldier!"

Amelda was not amused when his soldier was shot by her angel's arrow and shattered before him, taking his life points with it. "That was the only break I'm giving you, so get ready Little Girl." He drew mutely and grinned.

"Now this is where the fun begins so pay attention. First I'll activate my spell card, Junk Dealer. With this I can bring my Kinetic Soldier back with half his attack points." The blue soldier reappeared once again looking weaker.

"So," the girl interrupted. "My Skelengel will send him packing with one shot!"

"You didn't let me finish." Amelda growled. "I'll also discard one card from my hand to use Toy Robot Box. With this I gain three Robot Tokens that you'll have to go through before you can touch my monsters."

"Monsters?" The girl seemed dazed.

"Keep up now, I don't want to blow you away yet. " He activated another Junk Dealer card. "I'll bring back Cyber Soldier from my graveyard and I'll end my turn. Try your best Little Girl, but you can't beat me."

The girl's blue eyes seemed to lose some of their spark at the sight of the five monsters opposing her two. "My turn." she drew a card, her hand shaking once more but this time she didn't find relief in the card. "I'll place another card face down. Now Skelengel, Petit Angel, attack the two outside Robot Tokens!

He grinned sharply as the two tokens were destroyed and drew wordlessly. The magic of the Toy Box spewed out another token to take the place the destroyed two.

_Twenty four minutes._

"I'll sacrifice Kinetic soldier to summon Spell Canceller."

The girl watched in shock as her Skelengel looked suddenly smaller and helpless. "What did you do to my Skelengel?" she cried in dismay.

"It's not what I did to him; it's what I did to your entire deck. As long as Spell Caster is active on the field than the effects of all spell cards are null and void. Leaving your Skelengel vulnerable to attack!"

"You can't do that," she protested, eyes shining with unshed tears. "You've just summoned it!"

His grin was savage, like that of a wolf. "Yes I can. By sacrificing a Robot Token, Spell Canceller can attack. Check your rule book, Novice. Now Spell Canceller, blast Skelengel to the graveyard!"

The girl covered her eyes to avoid watching her precious monster being destroyed by the odd machine monster. "Skelengel…" she whispered, too horrified to look.

Amelda continued his onslaught, the time burned in his mind. _Twenty. _Now Cyber Soldier, destroy her Petit Angel-"

"Waboku!"

Petit Angel was gone in an explosion of bright light but the girl's life points were safe. The girl quickly wiped her tears away and explained. "Waboku prevents any damage from being done to my life points this turn; so while you may have destroyed my monsters, my life points remain safe." She sniffed again and Amelda's eyes almost softened. He hated it when people cried.

"But I'll get you back for them. I reveal my other face down card, Michizure! Since you destroyed my monsters, I can use this trap card to destroy one of yours. And I choose Spell Canceller!"

"You think that changes anything? I have more than enough monsters to beat you silly, Little Girl." _What a Novice, she should have played that before I destroyed her monsters._

She frowned and drew her card. "My monsters are my friends and together we can do anything. So here it is, Monster Reborn. Now say hello to Skelengel!"

The irritating cupid monster was back.

_Thirteen minutes_

"Now you're going to pay for hurting him. I summon my personal favorite, Magician of Fate! With her ability I can select one spell card from my grave yard and I choose Elf's Light. Now I'll attach that to my Skelengel and activate his special ability, which allows me to draw one card."

She frowned; the card must not have been the right one. Amelda's face broke out into a large wolf-like grin. "Something the matter Little Girl?"

"Nothing at all." To her credit the girl did not stutter but she had definitely lost her King of Games like confidence. "Attack the last robot token!"

Amelda nearly rolled his eyes. She'd forgotten about his face down card. He struggled for a spilt moment, a small part of him wanted to berate the girl, but a much larger part of him wanted her to pay for interfering.

_Nine Minutes._

"I activate Mirror force!"

"What?"

He sneered, a dark nimbus cloud against a pale face. "I won't explain myself any longer, Novice." _All I have to do is wait for the Seal! _"Now I'll sacrifice the robot token you failed to destroy and summon KC One Clayton!"

He suppressed a shiver. Oh what? Fear? Fear of his past? Or pleasure? The pleasure of crushing her with one blast; a shame he wouldn't be able to take that plucky soul from her body.

The Toy Robot Card spewed another token and Amelda took advantage of the token. "I'll sacrifice my last Robot Token and use it to allow my KC One Clayton to attack!" Feel it, Little Girl! Feel the destruction Little Girl! Feel my pain!

"Attack her now, KC One Clayton! Destroy her Skelengel!"

The monster did.

A terrifying blast that knocked the girl backwards; her monster shattered but the monster continued its attack. The girl was pushed back from the force of the attack. She screamed, but the cannon fried on.

The wolf's grin stretched, the illusion of a man stood before her. The girl's back hit a hard brick wall and she crumpled, a lost lamb.

Still the attack went on. The line between man, monster and wolf blurred.

* * *

Amelda felt his knees shake suddenly. The duel was over. For how long he could not be sure, but the green stone around his neck pulsed with life. His time was up.

"Damn." He whispered darkly. "I lost control of myself." He looked back at the girl and held back the bile that threatened to rise from his empty stomach.

She lay still. Was she dead?

He shook his head, rooted to the spot. People did die from games. They died from war, famine and suffering.

Little Girl's didn't die from duels. They died from murder and rape.

Novice didn't die from duels. They didn't die at all!

He looked up and gasped. The sky was still bright from his last attack. How long ago did it end?

Why didn't she move? _Why_? He hadn't locked in the seal, she could have run away.

He didn't understand. He didn't hurt people! He didn't hurt _innocents_!

She was friends with Kaiba. He reasoned to himself. He had done nothing wrong! Nothing at all! She was in the way! She was interfering with his destiny! His reason for living!

In an almost ghost like fashion, Amelda mounted his motorcycle and sneered down at the still girl and then to the bright night sky. "Your friends will be here soon, Little-" He paused for a moment, debating his choice of words before reminding himself: Little Girl's didn't die. She was _no_ Little Girl. Little Girl's didn't help _war mongers_. He chose not to finish his sentence. "Next time, Your soul belongs to me."

* * *

Soba: Sorry guys. looks nervously at group of angry shippers I've had a lot on my plate. School, getting ready for college, that whole chest nut. I want to thank Feme, Le Diva, MOG, and everyone who encouraged me to keep writing. This chapter is short, but I think this way it'll be easier for me to update as much as I can.

I hope this gave the Anzu/Amelda action a darker turn. I'm very ashamed of how the first NAWP turned out. They were all so OOC. I'll keep it simple this time. Please leave a review to correct anything or just say hi. I did my best on this but I can make it better for everyone if you tell me what to change.

Soba (With love)


	2. Two

"So you failed." Amelda felt something clench at his heart. For a moment he swore that his heart stopped beating. "Why were you unable to do a simple task?" He could breath again, just long enough to answer.

"I was met with some interference." There. That was all her could manage before the clench was back. The green stone around his neck burned slightly when Dartz spoke once more.

"A girl, I saw. You not only wasted an opportunity to get Kaiba out of the way, but you also failed to complete the duel and take her soul." Amelda inhaled sharply, ignoring the painful feeling in his chest.

"She's alive?"

If Dartz was the kind of man, he would have struck Amelda. "Of course you idiot, your attack only caused her to hit her head and render her unconscious. And because you failed to activate the Seal, her soul was not taken." Dartz's serpent like eyes bored into Amelda's and the younger turned his head away. "Failure will not be tolerated in this Organization, Amelda."

Dartz began pacing back and forth and Amelda took this time to think.

She's alive.

Alive.

He didn't kill her.

She didn't die in that duel.

She was alive.

She was like his brother, only a child.

She was still a Little Girl.

Her soul was safe.

"What are you waiting for?" Dartz's voice brought him out of his mind.

"Sir?" Dartz had a tendency of repeating himself, if he was lucky this would be one of those times.

"Finish what you started, Amelda Swordsman of Doma. Retrieve the soul of Kaiba before he can activate Critias!" Amelda supposed he was lucky, Dartz got to the point quickly this time, next time he might not be so lucky.

He nodded to Dartz before turning, eager to get away from Dartz and the constricting feeling in his chest. "And Amelda."

He couldn't breath. He was suddenly afraid of Dartz, of the serpent constricting his heart with malice. He shouldn't have been afraid. Dartz was going to end war. War is something to be afraid of. Dartz was a good man; and yet he still could not breathe. He barely managed to nod his head; he didn't trust his balance enough to turn.

"If you managed to engage that girl again, take her soul. That could be the inspiration the Pharaoh needs to come and face his destiny."

No! She was a child, he couldn't. He couldn't he couldn't! No. No. No. No…

"As you wish, Lord Dartz." Like a defeated wolf, he fled, using the Orichalkos not paying any attention to his destination.

His sight was fuzzy when he realized that he had arrived on solid ground.

Amelda tugged at his cropped red hair; the jolt of pain pulled him back to reality. The sun was warm against his back and the air was dry, breezy. He could breathe.

"Stop!"

That voice.

He spun on his feet carefully, boots crunching against the desert rocks.

There was a train. On that train there were three people. The Pharaoh, that sniveling brat Haga and…

She was alive.

She was alive and was gripping the Pharaoh's arms in an attempt to stop him from attacking Haga once more. The Seal was retracting around Haga, the duel was over, but the Pharaoh was still trying to attack again. He managed to shake the girl off to attack again, making the Seal pause and pulse greedily as if it wanted to prolong the duel.

"Stop it!"

Amelda shook his head from side to side. _Don't bother_. He wanted to say. _Can't you see it? He's not your hero.__ Not anymore._

He prepared to leave; he couldn't capture her soul if he only saw her. Seeing was not engaging. Engaging was dueling, he supposed. Her scream stopped him right in his tracks. His heart sank painfully.

She was on the side of the train. She was going to fall!

He didn't stop to think how she got there. He didn't stop to feel anger at the Pharaoh for continuing his assault with a mad gleam in his eyes. He didn't even realize that he used the stone with out thinking.

"I'm going to fall!" He was next to her now.

"You're not going to fall," he reasoned with her, extending one hand to her. "Take my hand."

She moaned pitifully and shook her head, pressing her forehead against the cool metal. "I can't! I'm going to fall."

Amelda would have rolled his eyes. Honestly! She'd faced worse things than this. "I promise you, I won't let you fall. I'll catch you." Her fingers began to uncurl around the side of the cart. "Please trust me. Take my hand and I promise you won't fall."

She exhaled shakily and appeared to ignore him as her fingers loosened again. He gritted his teeth and stretched closer to her, he couldn't risk leaning in any farther. Any more and he would fall himself and they would both die.

One finger slipped off. "Anzu!" he barked sharply.

Her eyes snapped over and recognition spread across her eyes; perhaps he reminded her of someone. She took his hand and he pulled her against him, the muscles in his arm straining to keep her close to him.

The train rolled by a gentle slope and Amelda took his chance. He leapt from the train and hit the ground rolling, Anzu held securely against his chest. They tumbled all the way down to the end of the slope. A stray rock was thrown up into his face, slashing his cheek, as they came to a halt, Anzu perched on top of him.

They lay there panting, him from the pain in his body and her from fright. At last she spoke, pulling herself into a sitting position. "You know my name?"

He groaned softly as her hand nudged a newly forming bruise on his chest. She was too busy staring him with a look he could not recognize. "It's hard not to." He hissed out, a lie spinning inside his head. "Everybody knows about Yuugi Mouto and his friends." She seemed to finally realize their position and scrambled off of him, allowing him to sit up at last.

"I thought no one was on the train. Where did you come from?"

_Out of thin air using an ancient magic, duh._ He thought snidely. "I'm a drifter, I didn't realize that _the _Yuugi Mouto and his friends were on the train." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I suppose it's a good thing I did get on the train." He laughed, not for really of course, but she had no idea how well he could spin lies. "To think that I saved the prettiest girl in Domino."

She blushed and looked down, letting him help her up with no resistance. Inside Amelda was kicking himself. Stupid! He had to get away.

She asked him questions; he couldn't remember which ones, as they walked in the direction of the train. Her worry over the Pharaoh seemed forgotten. Amelda on the other hand was seething.

A Little Girl

Idiot

Couldn't even protect her from himself

Disgusting

Shameless

_Warmonger_

"What's your name?"

She had tugged on his sleeve to stop him from walking ahead.

He gulped slightly debating between telling the truth (After this he would distance himself away from her. Where she would be safe) and lying (Bad luck seemed to follow him recently and this looked safer.)

He opened his mouth to tell her some name he'd pulled out of the air when he looked down into her eyes. They were bright, wide, trusting. A child's eyes.

"My name is Amelda." He answered with out further debate. He couldn't lie to a child.

Kio: Urgh, I know. This is short and not very good but I think I'm going to wing this. Heh, wing it… Thank you so much for all of your reviews and suggestions! Until soon!


End file.
